


SPN Shippings Papercut Fanart

by BowleggedBeauty_Overdose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fanart, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedBeauty_Overdose/pseuds/BowleggedBeauty_Overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little and steadily growing papercut fanart collection of Supernatural shippings! >:)<br/>Papercuts so far:</p><p>X Wincest<br/>X Sabriel</p><p>... who's up next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, actually I wanted to do a normal Winchester SPN fanart but suddenly I reached the point of no return and THIS happened. It took me maybe 17 hours to finish it, most of the time I spent with Sammy's hair X___X  
> But I am pretty satisfied with the end result. The only thing that annoys me a bit are the pixeled and blurred lines of their bodies. Dunno what happened there and why they're not as sharp as the hair. When I found a way to make that look prettier I will take care of that, soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some critics and opinions. If you like my work maybe suggestions. Well, thanks for looking this up! ♥


	2. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from a friend on tumblr and now here it is!

 

YES, this is bottom!Sam. Why? Because Gabe is more likely to play the seductive and playful part in this relationship in my eyes xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea who to do next. I would like to do a Lucifer ship, but I dunno with whom... maybe Samifer. HELP!


End file.
